Inocencia pervertida
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Toy Golden se veía muy inocente. Demasiado. Llegando a irritar a las dos guardias que querían que sacara su lado dominante ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si Marionette se negaba siempre? Kelly pensó que sus clases no habían funcionado. Pero lo que pasa es que en realidad nunca hubo nada que aprender. Pues por más escondida que estuviese, Goldie tenía su inocencia pervertida. Lemmon, Yaoi.


**¡Hooooola! ¡Mis amores dulces y empalagosos! Soy yo, su dulce amiga :3**

 **Se deben estar preguntando "¿Qué es esto?" Bueno, si leíste ya la información, debes ser un fundashi o fujoshi por haber entrado a este oneshot. O simplemente eres un seguidor curioso e.e**

 **A que deben estar diciendo "¡¿LA INOCENTE DULCE SUBIÓ UN LEMMON?! O_O" Les daré una bofetada mental porque no soy tan inocentona 7_7 Pero wano.**

 **Sinceramente nunca pensé llegar a escribir algo así. Pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir un lemmon y recordé que unas fans me habían pedido uno sobre Marionette y Toy Golden. Así que me puse a escribir como loca mientras me mataba de la risa, es que soy malota.**

 **Soy principiante en esta clase de cosas, así que no sean duros. Tengo kokoro sensible, kyo :C Ok, no tanto xD pero directamente si no te gusta no comentes nada ofensivo pls.**

 **Amigas fujoshis, es su momento ¡ES SU HORA! ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! Okno :3**

 **Okay, me dejaré de parloteo y pasaremos a lo que importa.**

 **Imagen de portada por SweetGirl90.**

 **Si eres el nuevo en mis fics aclaremos:**

 **Puppet: Mujer, Madre de Golden Freddy**

 **Marionette: Hombre, Adolescente muerto**

 **Goldie: Toy Golden Freddy**

 **Título:** _ **Inocencia pervertida.**_

 **Sumary:** _ **Goldie se veía muy inocente. Demasiado. Llegando a irritar a las dos guardias que querían que sacara su lado dominante ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si Marionette se negaba siempre? Kelly pensó que sus clases no habían funcionado. Pero lo que pasa es que en realidad nunca hubo nada que aprender. Pues por más escondida que estuviese, Goldie tenía su inocencia pervertida.**_

 **Avertencias:** _ **Slash/Yaoi/Relación ChicoxChico- Lemmon – Humor estúpido y sin sentido – Leve Yuri – Falta de profesionalidad con la escritora. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, te recomiendo irte de la página.**_

 **Pareja:** _ **ToyMariolden (ToyGolden/Goldie x Marionette)**_

 **-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un día más en la pizzería. Kelly y Stacy estaban dando un pequeño show en el escenario, y los niños solo reían. Pues este era una especie de acto pirata actuado, ya que ellas vestían como piratas, Foxy también, Mangle, Goldie, Chica y Bonbon, todos vistiendo como piratas, aunque claro, había una excepción. Algo completamente improvisado y sin libreto era el acto, lo típico donde el barco enemigo secuestraba a la mujer del capitán y este tenía que rescatarla. Aunque en este caso no era damisela, más bien una marioneta no precisamente de género femenino. Sí, como adivinaron, Kelly con las ganas de humillar a Marionette, lo había vestido a la fuerza con un vestido y lo había atado con sogas a uno de los postes del escenario. Al principio este había tratado de irse, pero más tarde ya estaba aburrido mientras miraba como "peleaban" por él… que fastidio por Dios.

-¡Yarg! ¡Yo seré quien rescate a la damisela!- Mangle gritó peleando a espadazos con su contrario Old. Entre tanta pelea. Al final cayeron todos del escenario y solo quedaron Kelly y Goldie.

-Ríndete.

-Nunca, yo voy a llevarme a la damisela.

-¡No puedes tener dos!- Se quejó el dorado toy.

-Pero puedo tener un harem- Contestó la castaña haciendo ojitos seductores, mientras que Stacy solo se sonrojaba.

-Ya pues ¡Pero ella es mía!

Marionette rodó sus ojos y gritó indignado a ambos contrincantes- ¡Medio como que la "damisela" es hombre! ¡¿NO?!

-Shhhh, cállate emo, estamos entablando una sana discusión aquí- Le contestó Kelly.

-No le digas emo a mi novio, ya dejó esa fase.

-¿Tal como la fase de gay?

-Bueno, esa si la conserva.

La marioneta no hiso más que sonrojarse levemente-¡GOLDIE!

-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!

-Basta de charla- Kelly apuntó con su espada al toy, este solo la miró, y como la espada era falsa no temía. Así que sin esfuerzo, jaló de ella y empujó del escenario a la chica- ¡EY! ¡ESO ES CONTRA LAS REGLAS!

-¡Yo gané!- Las niñas del público gritaron eufóricas, ya era el momento de que el capitán "rescatara" a su damisela. Lo cual hizo desatando a la marioneta, para después cargarlo al estilo princesa. Ciertamente Kelly estaba muriendo de ataque fujoshi- Madame…lo siento, señorito.

-Suéltame, tarado.

-Te rescaté, me debes algo- Respondió insinuadoramente mientras que el azabache se sonrojaba y las chicas gritaban como locas. Pero de todos modos Marionette se cruzó de brazos y no hizo caso- Estaba hablando de un beso…

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡Ah, sí, claro!- La marioneta besó al oso en la comisura de los labios, algo muy simple para las mujeres decepcionadas pero muy especial para el oso- ¿Ya? ¿Me puedo ir?

-Sí, cariño- El rubio lo dejó incorporarse- Aunque me gustaría que te quedaras un rato.

-Nop- Fue la respuesta seca que le dio el menor antes de irse a cambiar ese humillante vestido. Pero aunque se haya ido, Goldie suspiraba enamorado.

Una hora más tarde, ya todos los niños se habían ido a jugar. Goldie se había quedado en el Club Fazbear donde Wolfy andaba acomodando el lugar y Kelly añadía más canciones a la configuración de la laptop.

-Y empujé a Kelly y gané.

Wolfy escuchaba atentamente-Vaya, entonces le dijiste eso ¿No?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Nada, solo lo hizo.

Abrió sus ojos impresionado- O sea…

-Sí, me dio un beso.

-Lo sabía, demasiado fácil para ser cierto- El peli plateado se golpeó la frente resignadisimo. Goldie era muy inocente, demasiado para ser un seme, y eso le preocupaba- Goldie, el plan era que te lo llevaras a la cama.

-Pero aquí no hay camas, está su caja ¿Pero para que lo llevaría ahí?

-¡Para acostarte con él, imbécil!

El oso toy hizo una seña confundida- Pero yo siempre me acuesto con él cuando vamos a dormir.

Kelly que estaba escuchando todo, y como fujoshi perdía la paciencia, se levantó sin soportarlo haciendo que aquellos dos la oyeran- ¡El habla de que tengan relaciones!

-Oooooh, entendí… Espera ¿Qué?

-Goldie, usualmente no es necesario que lo diga, pero no pareces un seme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que te hace falta más dominio. Por lo que leí en diario de Kendall, antes eras más… así.

-Oh, supongo que cambié. Me hice más dulce para él- Respondió con una sonrisa que la guardia no soportaba.

-¡Lo sé! Pero el punto es que te falta ¿Cuántas veces tienes relaciones con él?- Debido al silencio del oso, solo podía pensar una cosa- ¿Todavía no tuvieron nada?

-Solo una vez. Cuando nos reencontramos.

-¿Solo eso?

-Bueno, admito haber intentado hacerlo de nuevo, pero él no quiere, así que no le hago nada.

-¡Pero el punto es que no le hagas caso! ¡¿Qué clase de activo hace caso cuando no le dejan?!

-Tal vez porque no quiere.

-¡ESO ES MAS FALSO QUE MI MADRE VIRGEN! ¡CLARO QUE QUIEREN! ¡LOS PASIVOS Y PASIVOS SON ASÍ! ¡EL TUYO ES TAN TSUNDERE QUE CUANDO TE DICE QUE NO ES PORQUE ES UN SÍ!

-Mhh, nop. Estoy seguro de que cuando dice que no, es no.

La chica conservó la calma- Eres un caso perdido… Espera… ¿Una sola vez?

-Sí.

-¡ESO ES PERFECTO!

El lobo casi se cae de su silla, no podía estar hablando en serio- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es un desastre!

-¡No! ¡Es perfecto! Te enseñaré todo lo que sé de perversión.

-Kelly, no le leas 50 sombras de Grey.

-No… solo… no. No quiero que el niño me salga sadomasoquista. Eso sería pasarse. Pero le enseñaré lo básico que tiene que saber un seme.

Goldie no se confiaba, ya había visto los traumas que causaba la guardia y estaba seguro de que él no sería la excepción-Um, Kelly ¿No me puedo oponer? Quiero decir… al menos tuvimos una vez ¿Eso no debería bastar?

-¡Nop! Si hay una cosa que sé del amor es que de vez en cuando hay que demostrarlo de formas hardcore. Como yo. Que violo a mi neko cuando tengo la oportunidad.

-¡KELLY!- Se quejó su novia que acababa de llegar.

-Mi amor, ya llegaste ¡Tú me ayudarás! Hay que enseñarle al osito toy a tirarse con dominio a la marioneta.

Stacy miró confundida a Goldie- ¿Qué no se lo tiraba toda la noche, todas las noches?

-Mija, solo tuvo una vez.

-¡¿KAH?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE SEME ES ESTE?!

-¡LO MISMO DIJE!

Mientras ellas discutían, no notaban que el oso y el lobo se iban retirando lentamente para no ser notados. Pero de la nada, ambas chicas sujetaron a los dos para sentarlos de nuevo en las sillas y mirarlos con malicia.

-Es hora de enseñarte como debe ser un activo.

-Estoy muerto…

-No le exageres, antes que nada, tenemos que ver tu capacidad de seme ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Stacy como para no asustar más de lo que ya estaba al rubio. El cual asintió sin problemas, aunque esto que las chicas hacían era por "ayudar" seguía sin confiarse de ellas.

-Perfecto. Stacy, te encargas del emo. Yo me ocupo de lo demás.

Cuando las dos chicas se fueron, Wolfy simplemente negó con la cabeza. Podía ver claramente la expresión de terror en el oso toy- Amigo, no tienes que hacerles caso a estas locas. Yo creo que estás bien cómo estás.

-¿Tú crees? Digo… Siempre estuve pensando que si cambiaría sería para bien. Kendall me amaba como era en vida ¿Crees que cambié demasiado?

-Claro que no, eres el mismo de siempre. Pero tienes por qué cambiar. Solo sé tú mismo, después de todo así le gustas ¿No?

Mucho antes de que pudiera contestar, las dos chicas llegaron a los gritos- ¡TODO LISTO! ¡VEN CON NOSOTRAS!- El pobre de Goldie no pudo poner resistencia alguna porque ellas ya lo habían jalado lejos de ahí. Wolfy miraba y negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que regresaba a lo suyo que era limpiar el lugar.

-Estas niñas nunca aprenden- Habló en soledad con una sonrisa.

Arriba las cosas eran distintas. Las dos guardias estaban junto a Toy Golden, ciertamente más asustado que antes, pues no sabía que cosas tenían planeadas las dos para él. Pero lo que más le asustaba era hacer algo que rompiera la relación que tenía con Marionette. Aunque eso era poco probable ¿Verdad? Rogaba que sí. Pero las chicas no le dejaron pensar mucho. Estaban frente a la puerta de las cosas para limpiar. Pero todas estaban afuera lo que le hacía dudar que pasaba.

-Bien, es aquí. Que tengas suerte. Te queremos. Viólalo salvajemente y ¡Adiós!- Eso le hiso al rubio querer retroceder, pero era tarde, las chicas abrieron la puerta y lo empujaron ahí dentro. Riéndose cuando escuchaban que golpeaba la puerta para salir, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡OIGAN, ESO NO ES JUSTO!

-No lo es, pero es parte del aprendizaje ¡Ba-bay!- Dicho esto ya no se escuchaban más de ellas. Goldie suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta. Marionette estaba ahí, cruzado de brazos con una cara de pocos amigos. Diablos…

-¿Tú caíste también?

-Ya ves- Lo vio suspirar de la misma manera que él hiso.

-De todas maneras no me tendrán aquí por mucho. Conozco a esas dos y nos sacarán de aquí pronto.

"Si supieras porque nos encerraron no estarías tan seguro" Pensó ahora aterrado Goldie.

El azabache no decía nada. Simplemente se abrazó las rodillas y miró al vacío por un rato, y su novio se quedó de pie mirando a la nada. El silencio lo estaba desesperando mucho como para quedarse quieto.

-Oye, deja de caminar- Dijo la marioneta mirando como el chico estaba caminando en círculos por ahí- No seas tarado, siéntate, ya nos sacarán que aquí.

Goldie asintió sin decir palabra y se sentó junto al azabache- Lo siento, estoy nervioso.

-No te pongas así, mira. No suelo dejarte, pero si quieres pued- - No hiso falta que terminara la frase y su chico ya lo había sujetado de la cintura para atraerlo a un beso inesperado. La marioneta no opuso resistencia, quizá solo eran los nervios de estar encerrados por que el oso actuaba de esa manera. Nada que temer. Podía corresponderle sin ponerse a la defensiva esta vez. Lo que si le hiso cambiar bastante de parecer fue cuando sintió las manos de su amante deslizarse por debajo de su camisa. Ahí reaccionó empujando lejos al mayor y poniéndose histérico y rojísimo- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

-Tú dijiste que podía.

-¡QUE PODÍAS ABRAZARME! ¡NO PASARTE DE LISTO!- Gritó iracundo mientras se abotonaba el saco de nuevo.

-Oh vamos, no tienes que ponerte así.

-¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ SI TÚ-?!

-¿Chicos?- Los dos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta. Puppet estaba ahí mirando confundida, al verla, Marionette se incorporó con rapidez y salió corriendo de aquella habitación más rojo que el pelaje de Foxy. Goldie salió después y Puppet no alcanzó a preguntarle qué pasó antes de que las adolescentes se lo llevaran de nuevo a rastras.

-Eso fue deplorable- Fue la primera en decir, la guardia peli naranja.

-Amigo, tienes mucho que aprender- Kelly lo dejó sentado en la mesa de la Prize corner- Bienvenido a la clase de Kelly para ser un activo, con mi hermosa asistente Stacy te vamos a enseñar cómo ser alguien que nunca recibe "no" como respuesta.

-Pero él dijo-

-Nueva regla de las clases. NO HABLAR SI LA PROFESORA NO TE DA EL PERMISO.

-¡De acuerdo!

-Perfecto. Empecemos- Stacy se quedó apoyada en una de las paredes, con la mirada de pocos amigos que mataba con la mirada. Kelly se acercó- Paso número 1, enfrentar a la pasiva- Goldie asintió miró como las dos chicas le daban la clase- Hola mi vida.

-Hola…

-¿Quieres un poco de tu Kelly?

-No estoy de humor para eso.

-Yo sé que tu si quieres- En dos segundos la tenía contra "las cuerdas" por así decirlo, pero la oji azul se seguía negando mirando abajo con un leve sonrojo- Bien, si tu no quieres, yo tendré que convencerte… Y paso 2, empezar la acción- Goldie bajó la mirada, le estaba avergonzando ser testigo de cómo la guardia castaña comenzaba a besar y morder a su novia.

-¡K-kelly no te pases! ¡Esto es actuación!- Le reprochó la menor cuando la chica comenzaba a levantarla a una de las mesas.

-Sorry, la clase se termina, pero antes que nada… paso 3, Nunca te dejes decir que no.

-¡EL PUNTO ERA ENSEÑAR, NO QUE ME VIOLARAS!

-Lo siento, pero cuando yo empiezo lo termino.

El oso se retiró de la sala con expresión inerte. Debió suponer que Kelly terminaría por hacer eso. Pero no esperaba que fuera realmente en serio y sin importarle que él estuviese ahí. Negó con la cabeza, tal vez él no servía para esta clase de cosas. Era mejor escuchar lo que dijo Wolfy.

Sonrió mientras entraba en la Game Area, pero eso cambió a confusión cuando vio a niños salir corriendo entre risas con Shadow Bonnie detrás de ellos, igual de risueña. Y sus dudas se confirmaron cuando vio a su novio, en el suelo, gritando insultos mientras tenía vendados los ojos y ambas manos atadas tras la espalda. Goldie se aguantaba la risa mientras veía como él se levantaba con dificultades.

-¿Marionette? ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Los niños y la gótica! ¡Eso pasó!- Era gracioso como trataba de caminar sin perder el equilibrio, consecuencia de no ver por dónde iba- Ahora que estás aquí ¿Me ayudas?

-Seguro, cariño- Un rato después, ya Marionette estaba sentado en una de las mesas con Goldie frente suyo, este último intentando desatar la venda de los ojos de la marioneta sin éxito alguno, lo mismo con las vendas que tenían sus manos apresadas- Rayos… están atados bastante fuerte.

-Fuck ¿No hay tijeras por ahí?

-No, solo están los cuchillos de la cocina, pero no quiero hacerte daño forzando con ellos.

-Agh, demonios ¿Y ahora qué?

-Mírale el lado amable, te veías muy gracioso tratando de levantarte- Comentó comenzando a reír, cosa que al azabache no le causaba gracia, por lo que se levantó de nuevo y caminó lejos- ¿A dónde vas?

-¡A buscar con qué desatarme!

-Pero no puedes ver nada, te vas a caer.

-¡No me importa! ¡Es mejor que tú te quedes ahí riéndote como si nada!

-Solo estaba jugando… Oye espera ¡Cuidado!- Gritó viendo a él azabache casi por tropezar con una de las sillas que los niños habían tirado al salir de la sala, y efectivamente casi se cae, pero Goldie se había apurado en atraparlo, sin éxito. Pues, no lo atrapó, solo lo sujetó pero él perdió el equilibrio y ambos quedaron contra uno de los muros. Al menos no habían caído.

-Diablos…. Esos mocosos dejan cosas por donde van.

-Me di cuenta- No fue hasta reaccionar, que el rubio se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaban ahora. El peso del oso mantenía a la marioneta de pie contra el muro, y estaban de frente. Sus nervios estaban carcomiéndolo otra vez. Estaban demasiado cerca, por Dios.

-Genial, me tendrás que llevar con Marisa, seguramente lo resolverá. Anda, quítate así vamos- Pero no obtenía respuesta de parte del rubio, que ahora tenía una sonrisa no muy confiable dibujada en su rostro- ¿Goldie? ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Te dije que-! –Se hubiera quejado de nuevo, pero no pudo porque se le fue interrumpido por un beso de parte del mayor. Intentaba apartarlo, pero no podía ocupar las manos y el peso le obligaba a permanecer ahí. No fue hasta que el oso se separó que pudo decir algo- ¡Este no es momento de cariñitos! ¡Dije que me llevaras con Puppet!

-No.

-¡¿Eh?! Pues entonces me largo, yo puedo solo.

-Adelante.

-Agh, como quieras. Pero quítate.

-…No.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y COMO ESPERAS QUE ME VAYA?!

-Arréglatelas solo. Si quieres irte hazlo por tu cuenta- Marionette no reaccionaba, al menos eso parecía. Porque trataba de quitarse a su novio de encima, pero le era imposible.

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Dije que te quitaras!

-Y dijiste que podías solo ¿Cierto?- Marionette dejó salir un gruñido de fastidio. Pero sin embargo el oso seguía sin obedecerle. Es más, acarició la mejilla teñida de rojo que le pertenecía a la marioneta mientras sonreía- Mientras lo intentas, deja que este oso te dé algo de cariño- Hubiera gritado otra vez, pero los labios del rubio volvieron a silenciarlo. Salvo que esta vez era diferente.

Goldie se apegó más a Marionette, de manera que le dificultara más la escapatoria. Al separarse del beso no pudo resistirse apenas puso su mirada en los labios de su novio, pintados de rojo fuerte, un color tan tentativo. Fue demasiado para él y mordió sin mucha fuerza su labio inferior.

-¡¿Qué ha-?!- Cuando estaba por poner queja, ya era tarde. La lengua del oso de había hecho paso por sus labios y su boca. Saboreando cada parte de ella y esos exquisitos labios. Luchando por el dominio contra la lengua ajena que se resistía a formar parte de aquella danza. Satisfecho separó el beso no sin antes dar una última probada del labio del menor- E-eres un…- Sonreía ante lo que miraba. Marionette respiraba agitadamente apenas pudiendo hablar, si bien siendo animatrónics no necesitaban respirar, suponía que su maquinaria se estaba sobre calentando. Por lo que su hablar se veía interrumpido de sus jadeos y la vergüenza que se expresaba en el rojo intenso que cubría su rostro.

-Ya había olvidado lo delicioso que eras- Le dijo en tono seductivo mientras jugaba pasando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios ajenos todavía húmedos y enrojecidos.

-¡E-esto no es gracioso! ¡Suéltame!

-Ya te dije que lo hicieras tú. Mientras intentas yo solo voy a darte amor- La marioneta ahogó un grito de sorpresa al sentir los labios del mayor contra su cuello, o al menos el espacio que le dejaba el cuello largo de su camisa. El problema era no poder ver nada de lo que le harían, por lo que no sabía cuándo contenerse o cuando no.

-G-goldie no… ¡Ya basta!

-Ya te lo dije, si quieres que pare te puedes librar solo…

-¡Dije que basta!- Goldie frenó unos segundos con el habla, pero no con lo que estaba haciendo, o sea, desabotonar el saco negro del azabache y quitárselo para dejarlo tirado en el suelo- ¿G-gold-? ¡Ngh! ¡N-no!- Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza conteniendo sus gritos. Las manos del mayor, evidentemente sin sus guantes, hacían recorrido bajo de ropa y por su abdomen y pecho. Rozando su piel artificial con caricias, haciendo que el azabache comenzara a temblar y perder control de sus piernas- G-goldie… P-para…- Empezó a alertarse cuando seguía sin obedecerlo y subir aún más por su pecho, hasta llegar a la zona que menos esperaba.

-¿No vas a intentar irte? Vamos, tienes una oportunidad- Marionette intentó de nuevo, pero como esperaba, le era imposible con la fuerza del cuerpo del mayor- Sigo esperando.

-Jódete… Dé-déjame ya.

-Bien, como tú quieras- Hiso caso omiso a los pedidos del azabache y acercó sus manos más arriba, empezando a masajear ambos pezones del menor con las yemas de sus dedos. Mirando como el de ojos vendados empezaba a retorcerse sintiendo el tacto que no podía parar. Perdiendo cada parte de control, y empezando a sentir que el calor subía. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Ah! ¡Gol-die! ¡Y-ya no… ya no sigas! ¡Ah! ¡D-detente!- Pero por más que gritara o suplicara, seguía sin ser escuchado y solo lograba que los masajes tornaran más velocidad y el oso se relamiera los labios cuando se decidió por dejar en paz esa zona del cuerpo de su amante- Dé-jame… i-idiota…

-¿Por qué debería? No veo que no te guste- Sonrió, sin más palabras empezó a levantar la camisa del menor, y este ya sabía que seguiría.

-¡G-goldie, no! ¡P-para!

Pero era tarde, ya su última prenda de arriba estaba tirada en el suelo sin molestarle más al rubio. Que ahora sin tener el cuello largo de esta cubriendo, empezó a morder y lamer el cuello blanco y pálido del azabache, absorbiendo y marcando su piel como su propiedad. Sin detener las caricias en el torso de este. Estaba descontrolándose, enloqueciendo por fundirse una vez más con su amante. Ya no estaba en su voluntad detenerse.

-N-no… Mgh… G-goldie n-no.. Déja-me ir… Bast- ¡Ah! ¡Mgh!

-¿Te gusta, muñeco? Por lo que escucho, parece que sí.

-C-cállate… Eres pésimo…

-Bien, como digas- Lo siguiente sí que no lo esperaba. Goldie si lo había soltado, ya no lo tenía aprisionado con el peso de su cuerpo. Marionette al principio no se la creía, pero cuando pudo reaccionar intentó caminar, pero su cuerpo todavía no se acostumbraba después de lo que había pasado y seguía tembloroso. Y lo que más lo empeoraba era que seguía sin ver nada y para colmo no podría usar las manos para guiarse porque, bueno, estaban atadas.

No alcanzó a dar ni diez pasos y el equilibrio lo traicionó haciéndole caer hacia atrás y sostenerse de lo único que tenía cerca. Una de las mesas de la sala. Y aun teniendo manos juntas hacía esfuerzo para no caer en ella. Podía mantenerse así, pero no levantarse.

Y no cayó, se imaginan por qué. Exacto, Goldie lo tenía sujetado de nuevo pero esta vez de la cintura, frenando su caída pero avergonzándolo de nuevo. Y eso solo fue para que no se golpeara, porque sí, ahora el menor estaba recostado, boca arriba en la mesa sin poder levantarse.

-Como no te provoqué nada, supongo que lo intentaré de nuevo…

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me quiero ir de aquí!

-No te preocupes. Después de esto te sentirás en las nubes- Dicho eso empezó a bajar los pantalones negros de la marioneta. Que apenas notó eso, sintió como le subían los colores al rostro y le era retirada la prenda solo para que acabara como las demás. Inservible en el suelo. Quedando solo en ropa interior y más pena.

Estaba al borde de la locura. La mano traviesa del oso se deslizaba desde su pierna desnuda hasta más arriba, cerca de sus muslos y cierta zona que no debería dejar que tocaran. No pudo más con ello y trató de cerrar ambas piernas para detener lo que estaba por hacerle su novio. Pero este se había percatado de sus intenciones y no le dejó hacer tal acción.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Estás buscando que te castigue?

-¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO, Y SUÉLTAME!

-Tú sí que necesitas disciplina- Le contestó acercándolo más, tomándolo de la cintura para levantarlo mientras que de forma sigilosa subía su rodilla al borde de la mesa y la posicionaba entre las piernas de Marionette que no hacía más que gritarle por liberarse y no notaba las acciones de su novio, en estado de ceguedad.

-¡TE VOY A DISCIPLINAR YO APENAS ME SUELTE! ¡YA VERÁS!

-Hasta que eso pase, quiero oírte.

Empezó a acercarlo más hasta tenerlo completamente pegado a su cuerpo, pero no tanto como hace unos momentos en el muro. La marioneta contenía sus gritos, evitando soltar cualquier sonido mientras soportaba cada rose en su cuerpo, cada mordida, cada una de las acciones que su amante llevaba a cabo para oír su voz pronunciar aunque sea un simple gemido. Pero él se oponía a dar rastros de que le gustaba. Más que nada por su orgullo y el rencor de haber terminado en esa situación. Pero no todo es para siempre.

-¿E-eso es t-todo lo que ti-enes?... Mgh…

-Ah ¿Quieres más? Debiste pedírmelo antes- Miles de maldiciones e insultos pasaban por la mente de Marionette. "¡IDIOTA! ¡ESÚPIDO! ¡IMBECIL! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES MANTENER LA BOCA CERRADA?!"

Mordió su labio inferior, con más fuerza, capaz de hacer que este se desgarrara. Sentía como la rodilla del mayor se movía entre sus piernas, haciendo una especie de vaivén o masaje en su zona íntima. Esto ya era demasiado. Los cosquilleos en la zona baja de su abdomen le hacían una mala jugada, nada más que placer que no quería demostrar.

-G-goldie, n-no… A-ahí no… Ya basta ¡Mgh! ¡G-goldie! ¡Aaa-ah!- Esos gemidos ya lo habían comprobado. Pero el oso no estaba satisfecho, quería molestarlo un rato más. Lo cual hacía siguiendo con ese vaivén pero más lento. Torturando con placer a su amante, desesperándolo por pedir que subiera la velocidad en vez de ir derritiéndose por ello de forma lenta- Ngh… G-goldie… ni si-gas…

-¿Te rindes ya, muñeco? Apenas estoy empezando- Era casi increíble que por un simple beso y la imagen indefensa de su novio, había desatado sus deseos pasionales y su dominio. Era casi un instinto animal. No pensaba las acciones, simplemente las cumplía quedando satisfecho de los resultados, que solamente le hacían continuar. Y no podía sentirse mal, pues al final el azabache si se estaba resistiendo pero ¿Era su orgullo? Si era de esa forma no dudaba en hacerlo gritar hasta que se desvaneciera. Quería escuchar su nombre de nuevo, y para ello tenía que subir más la intensidad. Pero el calor de la sala podía con él, y como veía, también con Marionette. Que jadeaba buscando calmar su maquinaria, el rojo en su rostro y el sudor que le causaba el calor.

Goldie soltó a Marionette dejándolo recostado como antes en la mesa, siéndole de más comodidad para quitarse ropa él también. Empezando por desatar su moño, desabotonar su camisa y dejarla junto a las demás ropas, entre ellas su sombrero que no era necesario en esos momentos.

-Eres adorable ¿Sabías?

-C-cierra el pico…

-Pero si lo hago…- Musitaba dejando su mano en las caderas de la marioneta, haciéndole dar un respingo de sorpresa y que pudiera levantarla. Pero no necesariamente sentada o arrodillada. Si no, levantar esa zona de su cuerpo a su molestia. Y con una sonrisa maliciosa continuó lo que decía acercando su rostro al pecho ajeno- ¿Cómo esperas que haga esto?- Sin esperar ni un solo segundo empezó lamer la extensión del torso contrario, mordiéndolo y degustando la piel del menor. En cierto punto llegando a escuchar sus gemidos, los cuales ya no podía contener, llegando a tratar de callarlos con mucha vergüenza- ¿Por qué haces eso? Vamos… sigue, que quiero escucharte- Él negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra, todavía dependía de sus labios para callar. Y era fácil darse cuenta, pero muy pronto ni eso serviría- ¿No? Bueno… yo tendré que convencerte.

Su tono de malicia en voz no era para nada confiable. Marionette más que nada seguía tratando de zafar sus manos de las vendas, pero en lo que trataba de hacerlo, tuvo que parar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cada cable de su sistema cuando su última prenda de ropa se le estaba siendo retirada, dejándolo desvestido completamente. Por lo cual agradecía tener las vendas para evitar verle el rostro a Goldie y morir de vergüenza.

-¡¿Q-qué crees que estás hacien-?! –Goldie no le dejó seguir quejándose y atacó a mordidas el cuello Marionette, lo suficiente para que las quejas se entrecortaran y se mezclaran entre sus gemidos. Hermoso de escuchar, pero aun así quería más de él. Y lo iba a conseguir.

Empezó a deslizar su mano libre por su cuerpo, descendiendo desde su pecho hasta sus caderas, amenazando con bajar completamente. Percatando al menor de su siguiente movida- G-goldie, no te atrev- ¡AH! ¡G-GOLDIE! ¡N-! ¡AAH!- Una oleada de calor infernar y placer invadió a la marioneta. Empezó a retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de su amante mientras su mano sujetaba sus caderas y la otra empezaba a masajear su miembro cuidadosamente, deleitándose de sus gritos y alimentando su instinto. Obligándolo a aumentar el ritmo que daba.

-¿Se siente bien, mi vida? Vamos, responde- No podía estar más fuera de sus casillas. El menor que seguía retorciéndose de placer, recibía una mirada pasional por parte del mayor, sin poder verla, pero sintiendo su tacto, sus besos, escuchando su voz, y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo completamente.

Goldie paró con eso, pues había notado ya que por la expresión y gritos, la marioneta no resistiría más. Hasta lo podías escuchar en sus jadeos y la forma en la que temblaba.

-G-goldie…

-Dime.

-N-no te… no te detengas… p-por favor…sigue.

-No pararía ni aunque tú me lo pidas, pero antes, quiero intentar una cosa- Marionette mantuvo silencio, asombrado como estaba sentía que podía mover sus brazos de nuevo. Evidentemente las vendas se habían aflojado y le habían cedido.

-¿Las… desataste?

-Si tú confías lo suficiente en mí para no ver nada, puedo confiar que no intentarás escaparte ahora- Él no le respondió, solo se dejó caer recostado en la mesa de nuevo, ante la mirada atónita del oso.

-C-confío en ti… No voy a intentar nada… ¿G-goldi-? ¡Wah!- Gritó sintiendo como las manos del rubio iban a parar a su cadera logrando volcarlo, permitiéndole acercar su boca a esta y hacer lo mismo que hiso en su torso- ¡Mgh! ¡Goldie!- El vientre comenzaba a hormiguearle, como cosquillas u otra clase de sensación. Cuando las lamidas descendieron, solo pudo aferrarse al filo de la mesa, esperando lo que llegaba. Sintiendo como la lengua del oji negro recorría su privacidad. En situaciones así es complicado no gritar. Pero la cosa se intensificó cuando el toy le sujetó con más firmeza las caderas para empezar a hacer el vaivén con su boca- ¡GOLDIE! ¡N-NO TAN-! ¡AA-AH! ¡N-NO TAN RÁ-PIDO! ¡AAA-AH!- Hiso lo contrario a lo pedido y aumentó la velocidad. El peli negro pensaba que su corazón metálico llegaría a explotar, tu temblar hacía mover la mesa también. Perdía la realidad. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía dejar que el mayor descargara su pasión y lujuria con él. El placer, los gritos, los gemidos, jadeos, caricias, besos ¡Santos cielos! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber hecho esperar tanto a su novio?!

-¡G-GUSS! ¡ESPERA! ¡MGH! ¡NO VOY A RESIST-! ¡AAAAA-AAH!- Su espalda se arqueó como advertencia, y llegando al límite gritó por última vez, resonando en toda la sala, dejando salir su esencia y cayendo en el cansancio mientras su sistema todavía buscaba calmarse. El oso tenía impregnada la lujuria en sus ojos, mientras lamía de sus labios los restos de esa aceitosa sustancia y acercaba a él al dueño de esta.

-No estás nada mal. Sabía que en fondo eras dulce pero había olvidado que era literal.

-C-cállate… idiota- En lo que recuperaba su estabilidad, Goldie comenzaba a besar su rostro, hasta dejar un beso casto en sus labios, más tarde cambiándolo por uno pasional en el cual ahora Marionette no se negaba, abrazándose de su osito por el cuello, dejando que este explorara su boca, para después terminar siendo separados y ser solo conectados por un fino hilo líquido- G-goldie… yo…

-Shh, guarda silencio, lo importante primero, después la charla ¿Estás listo?

-S-si… Adelante.

El rubio introdujo tres de sus dedos en su boca, cuando estos quedaron completamente mojados y empezó a bajarlos por la espalda del contrario, al cual besaba profundamente mientras se seguía agarrando de él.

-¡A-ah!- El quejido se ahogó en los labios de ambos amantes, dando a entender que el mayor había introducido uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor, causándole temblores idénticos a los de hace rato. Pues, esa no era su primera vez, pero era la segunda y su cuerpo estaba desacostumbrado.

-¿Estás bien?

-L-lo estoy… Continúa…- Tal como ordenó, el rubio empezó a hacer movimientos circulares, más tarde dando paso al segundo, con estos dos haciendo movimientos esta vez de tijeras- ¡MGH!- Siguió con ello, más tarde introduciendo el tercero, haciendo los dos movimientos al principio y después siguiendo con unas leves embestidas que hacía con los tres. La marioneta solo se aferraba cada vez más a su amante, y aflojó el agarre suspirando cuando se le fueron retirados los dedos.

-Creo que ya estás-Goldie lo vio asentir. Y estando seguro, desató su delantal y se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, ahora estaban los dos iguales. Pero no iba a hacer tal cosa en la mesa, para nada. Cargó en sus brazos a la marioneta y dejó caer en el piso el mantel de la mesa. Lo siguiente fue recostar sobre él al menor que parecía estar confundido- ¿Qué? No dejaré que te congeles con el piso.

Marionette parecía sorprendido todavía, pero eso cambió a una leve sonrisa. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de su amante mayor, y este se posicionó sujetándolo de la cintura. Se sumieron en un profundo beso, distracción mientras que el oso comenzaba a entrar de forma lenta. Viendo venir que era más que obvio que eso le causara dolor al azabache. Pero ya sabía bien como controlar eso. Esperando que se acostumbrara mientras buscaba la forma de hacerle sentir placer por otros medios. En este caso, besando su cuello sin tanta fiereza, con más cuidado, tratando de no moverse tanto.

-G-gustavo…

-No me llamas así hace mucho…

-¿N-no lo hago?

-¡No! Está bien… ¿Qué pasa?

-Y-ya te puedes mover…

-¿Seguro? ¿No te duele todavía?

-¡¿Necesitas un jodido permiso?! ¡Solo hazlo!- El oso rio y asintió ante la agresividad de su novio, y cumplió su pedido empezando con un vaivén de caderas lento- Mgh… Gold-ie…- Cruzó sus piernas detrás de su espalda, atrayéndolo más al tiempo que el vaivén se convertía en embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, con la necesidad de sujetar las caderas del menor con más firmeza- ¡Goldie! ¡Ah! ¡Aaa-ah!

-Y-y tú que no querías.

-¡C-cierra el pico-! ¡Mgh! ¡I-imbécil! ¡Aa-ah! ¡M-más rápido!

-Qué raro… Tú, Marionette, pidiendo eso.

-¡Dije que más ra-! –Antes de dejarle acabar palabra, empezó a embestir con más fuerza y rapidez, sujetando con una mano su cadera, y usando la otra para comenzar a masajear su miembro, además de besar su cuello, marcarlo otra vez. Sonriendo con malicia de tan solo ver su reacción, aferrándose más, gritando, arañando su espalda y sintiendo ambos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo, en un calor abrazador, como las llamas de la pasión- ¡AAAH! ¡G-GOLDIE! ¡N-NO TODO A LA VEZ! ¡N-NO VOY A-! ¡AAA-AAAH!

-¡D-di mi nombre! ¡Quiero oírte, cariño!

-¡AAAA-AAH! ¡G-GOLDIE! ¡GOLDIE! ¡GUSTAVO!- Sus dedos parecían clavarse en la espalda de su amante. Su espalda se arqueó, un extraño cosquilleo se le hizo presente en toda su zona baja. Estaban al borde del éxtasis, y el placer nublaba los pensamientos y razonamiento del peli negro- ¡G-GUSTAVO! ¡Y-YA NO-! ¡MGH! ¡V-VOY A-!

-L-lo sé… yo también… ¿S-salgo?

-¡S-SOLO HAZLO!- Unieron sus labios una vez más, mientras subían la intensidad para que todo llegara a su final.

-¡K-Kendall! ¡T-te amo!

-¡AAAA-AAAH! ¡AAAH! ¡Y-YO TAMBIÉN T-TE AMO, GUSTAVO!- Todo se detuvo en la última embestida, llegando más profundo de su ser. Liberando dentro del menor toda esa sustancia que lo quemaba por dentro, dejando salir un suspiro, mientras que el otro hiso igual, pero en la mano del rubio, y no suspirando, específicamente- ¡G-GUSTAVO! ¡AAAAAA-AAAAH!... Ah…

Habían llegado al éxtasis del placer. Las extremidades de ambos se tensaron, y un momento después, se desplomaron separados, recobrando la estabilidad de sus sistemas, mientras que el calor comenzaba a descender.

Goldie había recobrado la compostura. Se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho, pues su novio desde el principio se había negado… ¿Habrá aceptado por sentirse obligado? No soportaría pensar eso.

-¿Marionette?

-¿Mh?

-Lo siento…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siento que debí haber parado cuando me lo pediste ¿Te sentías obligado?

La marioneta se sentó incorporándose, pasó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la venda de sus ojos cayó al suelo. Goldie miraba impactado ¡¿Él podía quitársela todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

-No…-Miró hacia abajo con pena, al tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas otra vez- Y-yo quería… pero no sabía cómo decirte.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, confundido- Pero tú te negabas cuando…

-¡Lo sé!- Cubrió su rostro para evitar que lo viera- ¡Pero tú sabes como soy! ¡Te portas como un animal y yo tengo la obligación de controlarte!

-Oh… ¿Es mi culpa?

-No… es la mía… Solo me da vergüenza- Goldie rio un poco, y enternecido, abrazó a la marioneta.

-No tiene por qué darte vergüenza. Yo sé todo sobre ti, y además esta no es la situación más vergonzosa en la que te he visto ¿Cierto?

-Supongo… pero no puedo cambiar eso. Como dice Kelly, seré un tsndere de por vida.

-Pues me gustas así… Por cierto… ¿Tú planeaste lo de la venda para que yo me descontrolara?

-Algo así… Le pedí consejos a Shadow Bonnie, según dijo, tú no te atrevías a ir más allá porque te intimidaba que me negara. Por eso se le ocurrió que si yo me estaba inválido, podrías avanzar sin que yo te detuviera.

-Wow…

-Peeeero, me negué a su idea cuando ya estaba atado, yo sabía cómo deshacer los nudos, pero como tenía las manos atadas no podía. Así que la muy hija de puta se llevó a los niños y me dejó a tu merced- Que se note su rencor hacia Shady.

-…Recuérdame agradecerle.

-¡GOLDIE!

-¡Ya, lo siento!... Y… ¿Estabas arrepentido?

-Solo al principio, pero luego no.

-¿Te gustó?

Marionette miró a otro lado, ocultando sus rojas mejillas ¡¿Después de hacerlo gritar contra su voluntad se atrevía a preguntar eso?!- ¡¿No te bastó con escucharme?!

-Jajaja, es verdad, esperemos que los vecinos no hayan oído. Aunque si ellos ya saben mi nombre ahora, sabré que hice un buen trabajo- Dijo arrogante. Ante ello recibiendo un golpe en el pecho, obviamente, sin daños.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡TE VOY A DESMANTELAR!

-No te pongas así…-En ese momento se le prendió el foco- Espera un momento… ¿Entonces cuando decías que no era un sí?

-Sí.

-Entonces cuando me digas que no, es porque estás aceptando ¡Ya entiendo!- El azabache se alarmó y trató de reparar el daño.

-¡NONONONO! ¡NO SIEMPRE!

-Me dijiste que no, eso es un sí.

-¡Eso no era lo que quería decir! ¡No me malentiendas! ¡Pelmazo!

-Creo que ya entiendo cómo funciona la mente de los pasivos.

-¡No, no entiendes!... ¿Goldie? ¡¿Qué haces?!- Todo se puso oscuro para él, sintió que le ataban la venda en los ojos de nuevo, y empezó a ponerse histérico por ello, esta vez no podía desatarla- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE?! ¡QUÍTAME ESTO!- No obtuvo respuesta verbal, pero algo en su mente decía "Ya valí verga…" era instinto, instinto y sentir como Goldie empezaba a darle lamidas y mordidas a su cuello… diablos, el oso estaba de calenturiento.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Ahora que entiendo tu mentalidad no vas a olvidar esta noche. Te haré gritar hasta que los vecinos sepan mi nombre

-¡WOWOWOW! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NI LO PIENSES!

-Dijiste que no, eso lo tomaré como un sí.

-¡NO QUERÍA QUE GENERALIZARAS!- Estaba perdido, sentía como lo empujaban para quedar recostado de nuevo, con el rubio sobre él.

-Te voy a hacer explotar, bebé.

Marionette se dignó en insultar, la próxima vez mantendría la boca cerrada- Mierda…

(….)

Los animatrónics estaban reunidos en el Back Stage. Era de noche y las guardias llegarían al rato. Chica estaba mirando el pasillo como una maniática. Su pareja, Foxy, se percató de ello y miró a su mujer.

-¿Chica? ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-¿Dónde está mi onichan?- Dijo usando el término que usaba para dirigirse a la marioneta.

-No lo sé, Kendall no ha salido del Game Area desde ayer…

-Oh, si tú supieras- Comentó la coneja peli negra.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Todos vieron llegar al oso toy, cargando en sus brazos a su novio, que evidentemente después de la noche anterior no podía caminar. Puppet se acercó como toda madre autoritaria y dijo.

-Jovencitos ¿Dónde han estado toda la noche?

-Am…este… verás…nosotros…- Marionette trataba de excusarse con la presión encima.

-Marisa…-Shady se acercó a la marioneta femenina a susurrarle al oído, esta parpadeó y explotó a gritos.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?! ¡¿ESTUVIERON TENIENDO RELACIONES EN LA GAME AREA?!

-Toda la noche, para ser exactos- Volvió a agregar ella riendo.

-Ah, yo pensaba que los gritos de puta eran de Chicadele- Añadió Freddy sorprendido- Gracias por no dejarnos en silencio.

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA, HIJOS DE PUTA!- Gritó ya mega rojo de la vergüenza escondiendo su cara.

-A ver, ya no me interesa que hayan estado haciendo, pero las chicas llegarán pronto. Así que a trabajar.

(…)

Rato después todo iba marchando normal en la pizzería. Las chicas hacían desmadre y parecían haberse olvidado del asunto de Goldie, excepto Candy y Wolfy que le guiñaron el ojo a este.

Marionette en cambia estaba junto a Chicadele jugando cartas. Y su novio estaba ocupado hablando con la coneja de sombras.

-Gracias Shady.

-No hay de qué… para eso estamos.

-Oye Goldie- Kelly se apareció de la nada con el novio del rubio- ¿Qué hay?

-Kelly, qué onda amiga. Cariño… Em, oye. Creo que vi algo raro en tu caja.

-¡¿Mi caja?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-No lo sé, creo que estaba rota ¿La reparamos?

-¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! ¡Camina!

Las tres mujeres miraron como ambos se alejaban, Goldie por unos segundos miró hacia atrás dejando su mano en la cintura del azabache, sacando una venda que Shadow Bonnie miró riendo. Después ellos desaparecieron por el pasillo. Y la peli negra sin decir palabra, les entregó a ambas adolescentes la tableta.

-Disfruten su yaoi hard.

Las dos se miraron, sonriendo sin creerlo, gritaron como unas fujoshis solo lo harían, y corrieron con Mangle y Chicadele.

Pobre Marionette, ahora que Goldie había avanzado de mente, no iba a estar seguro, y casi todas las noches acabarían igual. Y lo sabía… la marioneta no podría caminar ni hablar por un buen tiempo hasta que esto se le haga costumbre. Simplemente porque Goldie, aunque bien oculta, tenía su inocencia pervertida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **No puedo creer que yo escribí esto –Se cubre la cara apenada- Damn, espero haberlo hescho bien U/U**

 **Marion: TE VOY A MATAR ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A EXPARCIR MI VIDA PRIVADA?! ¡RESPÉTAME, SOY THE MARIONETTE!**

 **Y eres mi Oc 7-7 así que cierra el pico.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago esto. No olviden dejar su review si les gustó o quieren darme un consejo. Los amo, los adoro. Arriba el yaoi, fujoshis. HASTA LA SIGUIENTE. SAYONARA Y BESOS DULCES.**


End file.
